


A Reckless and Stupid Jill Sandwich

by SumiArana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Motel Bandwagon, Multi, Sandwich, Threesome, actually pretty sweet, alcohol involved, mmf, no one dies, only a little gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: Jill buckles and pulls Nikolai into the Helicopter at the last moment before Raccoon City is leveled.After a long, hot shower, a change of clothes and few drinks, she finds out that Carlos and the Wolf had a very interesting pre-Raccoon City ritual...
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Jill Valentine/Carlos Oliveira
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	A Reckless and Stupid Jill Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Merli!!! This was her request and this was the last fic that I wrote before I went back to work on Quarantine. (Still planning on writing even while I'm back at work! I love it! it makes me so happy!)
> 
> Uhh, I dunno. This is a lot sweeter and a lot nicer than the previous Nikolai smut I wrote. There is STILL! ALCOHOL INVOLVED! so if that squicks you out, please skip this.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Jill was not at all happy about sharing a tiny motel room with Nikolai and Carlos. It was bad enough she’d buckled at the last moment and pulled Nikolai into the escape chopper before Raccoon City had been leveled. Even after everything he’d put her through, she couldn’t leave him to the horrible death that would’ve been guaranteed had she not. Stupid humanity.

At least there were two beds. She had half of a mind to ban Nikolai to the small, lumpy couch in the far corner of the motel room, but just decided to share the bed with Carlos. Still not an ideal situation, but she decided she could always elbow the mercenary if he got too handsy.

First order of business was a long, hot shower. Leaving the two boys in an awkward silence, punctuated only by news reports of Raccoon City’s destruction, she stripped out of her disgusting clothes and tossed them into the small trash can. She’d dug through the lost and found to find some clean clothes that would fit. They would do for now.

Luckily, the woman who had checked the trio into the motel had taken one look at Jill and given them extra toiletries. She was thankful. She tore the plastic off of the soap and began scrubbing. She scrubbed until the suds stayed white and the water ran clear.

She washed her hair, scrubbed the gunk out from under her fingernails, and just let the water run over her. She was safe. Carlos was safe. Even Nikolai was safe. (She wasn’t sure if she regretted that or not yet.) She could rest for now.

She emerged from the bathroom along with a rush of steam, finally feeling human again. She actually had a smile plastered on her face as she turned to the boys. The borrowed clothing she wore – a thin navy t-shirt and a pair of black leggings – clinging still to her damp skin. She wasn’t exactly surprised to find that the boys had raided the mini-bar in the time she’d been in the other room.

Nikolai had a smattering of empty little vodka bottles on his side of the shared bedside table. He seemed to be swallowing them straight which made Jill’s stomach churn. Carlos, on the other hand, had made a cocktail for himself.

She opened her mouth to say something about how expensive that was going to be before she heard herself laugh.

“I hope you saved some for me.”

“Of course. Supercop deserves a drink, too.” Carlos was moving off the bed, opening the mini-fridge and digging through the remaining contents. “What do you want? We’ve got…. Gin, tonic, coke, rum… hey, there’s even some tiny beers in here.” He grinned, holding up one of the small bottles so she could see.

“Gin and tonic. But make it strong.”

x-x

She was very unhappy when Carlos opted for a shower next, _not_ wanting to spend any amount of time alone with Nikolai. She just – she didn’t trust him, and that was that. After what happened in the City, how could she? She half expected him to shoot her dead as soon as Carlos locked the door behind him. Much to her surprised, he offered his thanks.

“Thank you for getting me out of Raccoon City.” His accent was even thicker now, no doubt from the alcohol. He barely glanced at her.

“Don’t make me regret it.” She responded, giving him a sideways look as she watched the report on the TV. The reporter was saying it was some sort of freak accident; no mention of Umbrella, no mention of the thousands of undead corpses roaming the streets. She sucked a breath through her teeth. “Typical.”

Nikolai actually gave a low chuckle in response, popping the top on another mini bottle of vodka and shooting it.

“You thought there would not be a cover up?”

Jill sighed. She didn’t know what she thought. Sure – she’d hoped that Umbrella would be exposed and the viruses that decimated an entire city would be made public; their stocks would plummet. But, realistically… Umbrella had influence. Who knew how many politicians were being paid off by the executives.

“I’m going to take them down.” Her voice didn’t waiver. Another sideways look at the Russian, this time sharper.

“Good luck.” He chuckled softly again, shaking his head. He thought she was delusional but did not want to upset her after she’d been so kind as to save him from being vaporized, even after everything he’d put her through with the Nemesis. He wasn’t an idiot.

“Don’t need your luck.” She snapped back, finishing her drink and feeling her head already beginning to buzz. She hadn’t eaten in – days? She closed her eyes, trying to remember the last meal she’d had. She’d eaten the pizza Brad and the others had been so kind as to send her before the tyrant had busted into her apartment. Days ago, at this point.

“Relax, Miss Valentine.” He tossed her the last bottle of vodka. “We’re safe now.”  
  
She caught it in mid-air and checked the seal to make sure it hadn’t been tampered with before swallowing half with a grimace. It burned, even after her very liberal gin and tonic. Thankfully, Carlos emerged from the bathroom in the next moment.

“Ah, glad to see you two haven’t killed each other.” He patted Jill’s thigh as he climbed onto the bed with her. It was a queen so they were practically pressed up against each other. At this point in the evening, Jill didn’t mind.

Nikolai swung his feet over the side of the bed, making quick work of the laces on his combat boots before letting them fall to the ground with a thunk. Next was the UBCS vest, then the gray compression shirt he wore under that.

Jill found herself staring, honestly shocked at the shape Nikolai was in. Unlike Carlos, he had almost no hair on his chest and probably the most defined torso Jill had ever seen. She couldn’t help but notice the silvery gray hairs that disappeared into his waistband. She felt her face get hot and she turned her attention to the rest of the alcohol in her hand, tossing it back with another grimace.

Carlos rolled his eyes and said something sarcastic but she didn’t really hear it, trying to quell the thoughts that began to run rampant in her head. Was it adrenaline? The fact she hadn’t been laid since before Chris left for Europe? Just happy to be alive as the dust settled? She didn’t know. Frankly, as she felt that first spark of heat in her core, she didn’t care.

She felt Carlos’s hand brush against her thigh and she looked up at him. His hair was still damp, the curls a bit more relaxed as they hung in his face. She reached up, brushing them away.

“We made it.”

“I told you we would, supercop.” He put a finger under her chin, thumb stroking her cheek softly. They exchanged glances for a moment before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Jill’s. He broke away after a short moment, waiting for her response. His eyes searched her face.

She practically crawled into Carlos’s lap with zero hesitation, kissing him back. Her hands snaked up the back of his neck, twisting into those damp curls. Her tongue slipped over his bottom lip and he parted them to grant her entrance. It didn’t take long before her breath was coming in short little pants. She ground her hips against him, her core hot. Her body needed the touch, the release. She hadn’t realized how pent up she was.

She listened to the water still running in the bathroom, slipping a hand up Carlos’s undershirt. It wasn’t as clean as the clothes she’d borrowed, but he had been lucky enough to not trek through the sewers.

Carlos wasted no time in pulling the t-shirt off Jill, bringing his hands to cup her breasts.

“H-hey,” She glanced to the bathroom door. “Nikolai’s going to be done any second.”

“Fuck ‘im.” Carlos murmured with a grin, thumbs brushing over her already hard nipples. She shuddered in response to his touches. “…you’re gorgeous, supercop.”

“Y’not so bad yourself, Carlos.” She murmured in response. To be honest, she’d found him irritating at first. But after everything they’d been through, after he saved her ass more than once, he was starting to grow on her. She didn’t mind using him for a little bit of relief, either. He was pretty.

She didn’t even hear the door open as Nikolai re-joined them in the bedroom. She heard him chuckle and she jumped, moving beside Carlos and pulling her t-shirt back on over her head. Her hands were shaking and her face was hot, like she was a teenager who’d been caught by her Dad.

“Please, don’t stop on my account.” Nikolai winked as he reclaimed his bed. He’d always been a little bit of a voyeur. He wouldn’t say no to a show; it was much cheaper than buying hotel porn. Much less awkward, too, he thought.

Jill hesitated for a moment, glancing up to Carlos. There was a short, tense moment between them before their mouths met again. She figured the booze was partially to blame; she’d always been a bit of a slutty drunk.

It didn’t take long before she was stripped down to nothing. Creamy legs parted with Carlos in between them, tasting every inch of her. Her hands twisted into his hair, giving soft moans of encouragement as his tongue flicked over her swollen clit. She needed this. So fucking badly.

Carlos’s muscles weren’t quite as defined as Nikolai’s but he was still in exceptional shape. It made sense with their line of work. She certainly wasn’t going to complain. She leaned her head back with a particularly sharp gasp as he twisted a finger into her. She was slick and hot. So fucking ready.

She glanced over and made eye contact with the Wolf, feeling her cheeks prick with heat. She enjoyed this more than she would’ve thought. Her eyes traveled downwards and she caught the outline of his erection in his fatigues. It sent another wave of heat over her as she pushed Carlos’s head back between her legs.

Nikolai wordlessly moved to the edge of the bed, standing over them and taking in every inch of her skin. Soft breasts tipped in rosy pink, her pretty little mouth parted with lovely sounds falling from it. Her hair stuck to her forehead, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

He slipped behind her carefully, maneuvering so she lay in his lap. She could feel just how hard he was pressed against the back of her head. She couldn’t help but wonder what he had planned as his hands dipped down to brush against her nipples.

She couldn’t help but notice how dry his hands were as he circled the tip of his finger against one nipple, dragging it slowly across her chest to the other. Next his hand trailed to her mouth, digit tracing her lower lip lightly.

“Nikolai,” She gasped softly, her eyes coming to focus on his face. He had a smirk firmly planted on his face, but it wasn’t the same smirk she’d seen back in Raccoon.

“Hm?” He hummed but didn’t give her an option to respond as he leaned down and kissed her hard.

She’d never, ever, in a million years, thought she’d be doing this. Especially with two men she’d just met – one of which that had been trying his damnedest to kill her less than twelve hours ago. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself as she thought of Barry’s words from the Mansion rang in her ears.

_You were almost a Jill Sandwich!_ Oh, if Barry could see her now.

Her attention snapped back to Carlos as he slipped another finger inside of her – stroking the ridged part of her with an upward motion. Her hips bucked as he did, bringing her closer to her impending orgasm.

Breathless little moans against Nikolai’s mouth, her hand sliding through Carlos’s hair. She was coming around Carlos’s fingers, crying his name. The Russian was nipping at her jaw, leaving sharp little aches.

“Beautiful.” Carlos hummed, admiring the sheen on his fingers as he removed them. Jill shuddered, looking up at Nikolai for a moment with a gulp.

“Are we done?” She asked, finding herself both nervous for what was potentially to come and not wanting it to end. Her muscles were beginning to feel relaxed; for the first time in weeks, maybe even months.

“Not if I have any say in it.” Carlos murmured, leaning up to kiss Jill.

Jill gave a gasp, closing her eyes slowly as she kissed back. She could taste herself on Carlos and she was hit with a surge of embarrassment. She’d never tasted herself before; it wasn’t bad, but it was far from what she’d been expecting.

She was entirely unaware of Nikolai grabbing Carlos’s hand, still slick with her juices, and licking it clean until he opened his mouth to speak.

“Mmm.” Scruff against her ear as he hummed, releasing the younger man’s wrist.

“Aw, hey, I was gonna lick those clean.” Carlos gave an overdramatic sigh.

Nikolai gave a chuckle and Jill felt it reverberate through her body. Fuck, why was she so turned on by this?

“Carlos, do remember when we picked up that girl at that seedy bar in, where was it…”

“Oh, the bottle blonde? With the pierced nipples and the tattoo between her shoulder blades?” Carlos’s face split into a grin and he placed another soft kiss on Jill’s lips.

“No… the little red head who insisted on calling me Daddy.” Nikolai smirked now, his hands drifting down Jill’s chest to touch and toy with her nipples almost absently. He guessed they had picked up a fair share of women – and men – in seedy bars in their time on UBCS. Some were memorable, some were not.

“Yeah, but you love being called Daddy.” Carlos’s grin didn’t waiver as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Nikolai’s next. They shared the kiss for a moment before Carlos broke away.

The Russian chuckled softly again. He couldn’t disagree with that. Even before his hair had gone silver, he liked being called Daddy.

“Have you ever been double penetrated, supercop?” Carlos smirked, turning his attention to the woman. Jill felt her face burn and she shook her head wordlessly. “Would you like to be?” The way she shifted her hips told Carlos that she was very much interested. “Nik, do you still carry condoms and lube?”

“In my vest. Inside pocket.” Nikolai smirked softly, nuzzling softly against Jill’s neck. He gave a sharp tweak to her nipple, causing her to yelp in response. The way her breathing hitched in her chest told Nikolai she liked the pain.

“I promise I’ll never give you shit about it again.” He laughed, slipping off the bed and digging through the pocket he had specified. He pulled out a couple of unlubricated condoms and a small bottle of lube. He’d maybe given Nikolai a hard time on more than one occasion for carrying them (despite the older man arguing that condoms worked _very_ well as emergency canteens).

“Jill, if you want us to stop at any time, just say the word. Okay?” Carlos murmured as he settled back between Jill’s legs, reaching up and touching the side of her face lightly.

She felt a bit woozy. Was she really going to do this? There was a voice in the back of her head going on about what a terrible idea it was; Nikolai _had_ just been trying to kill her hours ago, ready to throw her to the Nemesis to make a little bit of extra cash. But the heat inside of her throbbed and the alcohol dulled that voice just enough that she gave a solid nod.

“Okay.” She swallowed hard. She might as well do something reckless and stupid to celebrate being alive, right?

They didn’t just jump right into it; Carlos made sure to help prep her first. He spread a thick glob of whatever lube Nikolai had provided against the tight little crown of muscle, slowly working his pinky in first. Nikolai kept her distracted with kisses, dirty talk and paying plenty of attention to her breasts. He couldn’t help the way his body responded to Jill’s shuddering gasps and her little whimpers of pain.

It took quite a while for Carlos to manage to work three fingers inside her tight hole, spreading them slowly inside of her as she grew acclimated to the stretch. The alcohol helped dull the ache and the fact that she was so turned on she was practically _dripping_ helped too.

Nikolai watched with a playful growl as Carlos drew his fingers away after another moment of stretching her. He grazed his teeth against her neck before sinking them into her flesh, biting just hard enough to elicit another yelp from the brunette.

Everything that came next happened so quickly that Jill hardly had time to react. Nikolai was moving off the bed, pulling his pants off and letting them fall to the ground. Next came the condom with a couple of drops of lube on the inside and then he was hoisting Jill up like she weighed nothing. Her legs were draped over his muscular forearms, dangling uselessly.

Next he was at that little crown of muscle, slipping inside slowly. And fuck, it hurt a lot more than she was expecting. Even after all of the care and stretching Carlos had done, it still fucking hurt and that was just the tip.

“Fuck,” She gasped, leaning her head back against the Wolf’s broad torso. Tears sparked at the corner of her eyes, burning. He stayed still for a moment to let her adjust, slowly sinking into her further. Her toes curled.

Carlos was in front of her within seconds, kissing her on the mouth and stroking her still swollen clit to help with the pain. She was tough, he had no doubt she would acclimate. She just needed a distraction for the moment until the pain passed.

“Hey, hey, supercop. Focus on me.” He murmured, thumb working in quick little circles. “Deep breath.”

Jill locked her eyes on Carlos’s, giving another little whimper and a nod before she screwed her eyes shut. She tried to focus on the pleasure Carlos was providing rather than what felt like being ripped in two by Nikolai. He was fully sheathed inside her now, the pain slowly starting to ebb.

“That’s a good girl.” Nikolai murmured into her ear and she shuddered. Fuck. How did he know exactly how to push all of her buttons?

It wasn’t long before Carlos was rubbing the head of his cock (thicker, she’d noticed, and she was thankful Nikolai had gone for her back door) wrapped in latex at her slit. He slid in much easier there, thanks to her natural lubrication. The orgasm probably helped too, if she were being honest.

The way Nikolai held her legs open assured she could hardly move as she was suddenly filled in both holes. She throbbed around Carlos, her face no doubt red as she leaned her head back against the Russian.

“How’s that feel, supercop?” Carlos murmured, having to stand at a slightly awkward angle. His knees were bent slightly. It wasn’t the most _comfortable_ position for him, but he wasn’t complaining. The pleasure usually outweighed the awkwardness and uncomfortable position.

“G-good. Good. It’s so good.” Jill murmured after a moment, eyes half lidded and pretty certain that she could feel drool running down the side of her face. The pain had lessened (though had not entirely melted away yet). She was unable to focus on anything except the sensations – no Umbrella, no Raccoon City, no BOWs. Just – being absolutely filled to the brim and loving every second of it.

“I’m going to start moving first, okay?” He wiped away a bit of drool away from her mouth with the pad of his thumb. She gave a quick nod and her toes curled as he rolled his hips into her. He drew all the way out only to plunge all the way back in.

Jill had never made noises so obscene. She would have maybe been embarrassed, had she not been having so much fun. Gasps and moans and curses falling from her lips as Carlos fucked her.

“Carlos, ah…” Her toes curled again. She’d never been fucked with – well, anything up her ass before, much less another cock – but she would learn to admit very quickly that she liked it.

Nikolai began to move in unison with Carlos, like it was something they’d practiced a hundred times. Slow and deep at first, the burn and pain from the stretching flaring back up slightly with the movement. She clenched her jaw, leaning her head back against Nikolai to try to get a look at his face.

“Hurts.” She whimpered.

“I know.” The Wolf murmured into her ear, breath hot and teeth scraping the cartilage in a lazy nip. “Just relax.”

She did the best she could, drawing in a couple of deep breaths and focusing on the way Carlos’s brow knit lightly with each thrust. Eventually the pain melted away entirely as her body grew accustomed to Nikolai moving inside of her. Nothing but pleasure now as they gained speed, working towards their collective orgasm.

In that moment, the former RPD officer felt filthy and she fucking loved every second of it. Sure, she’d had plenty of one night stands, plenty of short flings with people she’d met in bars, but nothing like this. Nothing like both of her holes being used by two Umbrella employees. (Former Umbrella Employees?)

She came again, this time wrapped tightly around Carlos’s thick cock. She felt a bit of her juices dribble out and run down her thigh, landing somewhere on the no doubt dirty carpet. She didn’t concern herself with it though, because Carlos was plunging deep inside one last time and stilling as he tipped over the edge of his own orgasm. She found herself wishing for a split second that he hadn’t been wearing a condom.

Nikolai also stilled, though Jill wasn’t entirely certain she’d felt him come. Carlos gave a shuddering sigh before kissing Jill softly on the lips and drawing away. The condom was peeled off, knotted and tossed into the trash can by the TV. The younger man practically collapsed on the bed, brushing the curls that stuck to his forehead out of his face.

“Jesus Christ.” He sighed, lightly stroking his quickly flagging erection. He hadn’t anticipated coming so soon, but he couldn’t handle the way Jill spasmed around him as she came. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a good look at the two still going at it. “Oh, fuck. Now _that’s_ a pretty picture.”

Jill was thankful for the momentary reprise but Nikolai coaxed another whimper out of her, followed by a gasp and a shuddering moan as he began to move again. Slowly at first, just like before, but within a few thrusts he was gaining speed. Her legs twitched and shook with every thrust.

The brunette had never been fucked like this before and she was almost shy to admit how much she loved it. Nikolai bit into her shoulder, hard, leaving behind two little semi-circles in the skin. His hips stilled inside of her and his cock twitched. He came with a low growl, holding her still for just a moment. Her head fell back against him again and they shared a kiss – rougher and deeper this time.

The condom joined the other in the trash can before Nikolai joined Jill and Carlos on the bed. Carlos already had his arms wrapped around the woman, pulling her close to him. She had her face pressed to his chest, legs still shaking from the multiple orgasms. Endorphins running through her body. Entirely relaxed, happy, content. Words she wasn’t sure she actually knew the meaning to lately.

All three of them barely fit on the bed. Two sets of strong arms wrapped around Jill. She felt safe – which was a bit ironic, all things considered. But after all of that, she had no mental capacity to even move to the other bed. She fell asleep, comfortable sandwiched between the two former Umbrella operatives.

They sure would have plenty to talk about in the morning.


End file.
